Broken
by multifandomgirl7
Summary: Percy breaks up with Annabeth but there's more behind it and Annabeth will find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story is based off something I just recently gone through. Sadly in what happened to me I was the Percy. So to get out my feelings I wrote it down. I'm not sure how my friend felt in this but it probably wasn't like Annabeth. And if she is reading this I am truly sorry but did it for a good : I don't own PJO or the characters

(Percy's POV)

What do you do when you're broken inside? How do you move on from something that has changed your life forever? I left her. I didn't want to. Just thinking about it makes me break a little inside. It was to protect us both though. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve happiness. You know why? The world doesn't want me to be happy. Sometimes I think it would be just better to end it all, but then I think of my family. Plus I'm the great Perseus Jackson. Who else is gonna protect the camp? After the war the camp had already lost so much. I would be a coward to end it all. But how can I live without my wise girl? She is the one who kept me fighting. I had to end it though. It was the only way. Now she can be happy.

(Annabeth's POV)  
How can he do this to me? I planned to marry him and he left me. It's been a week and this makes me miss Tarturus. *flashback*strong I can feel the cool breezy air. I look at the time. 6:10. Where is he? He was suppose to be here 10 minutes ago. That silly seaweed brain must have lost track of time. Then I see him walking slowly down the beach. His shoulders are hunched. Oh no something must be wrong! "Percy is everything okay?" I ask him. He looks at me. For once his eyes are dull and look like he just wants to die. "No. We need to talk Annabeth," he says sullenly. "Ok so talk," I say sitting down. He looks at me very seriously. "What's wrong seaweed brain?" I ask worriedly.

"I think we should...break up," he says with no emotion. I can feel tears starting to form. "May I ask why?" I ask trying to hold back the tears. "We have nothing in common. It wouldn't work," he says. "So we can get over our differences!" I say angrily. "No we can't. I'll try to avoid so we both won't be caused pain," Percy replies smoothly. "I think it's a little late for that Persues!" I snap. He just ignores me and walks off. As soon as he's out of sight I break down crying. My Percy would never treat me this way. I bawled all night until Piper found me. "Annabeth?" She asks incredulously. "He left me," I blubber out. She runs over and hugs me. "Who left you?" She asks softly. "Percy," I say crying. Her eyes widen in surprise. She doesn't say anything after that. She just sits there letting me cry./strong *End of flashback* I still don't understand how he could say that to me. He is definitely hiding something and I am going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! I'm excited to say I will probably update this almost every day. Maybe not tomorrow though. Who knows?

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

(Percy POV)

"Perseus Jackson you come out here right now! I've given you a week to explain yourself and you haven't," a girl shouts from outside. "I don't want to talk. Leave me alone," I say into my pillow. "No, you are going explain yourself NOW," the voice says. I hear my door open and slam shut. I don't even bother looking up. Then I feel someone grab the collar of my shirt and yank me out of bed. I look up to see Piper.

"Ow that hurt," I say faking to be hurt. "You're so full of it," she replies. "What do you want?" I ask just annoyed now. "I want you to explain yourself. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I know you're miserable too. So why did you do it? You broke her Percy. Her eyes look broken. I know you don't want to hurt her. So just tell me why?" She says looking at me. "It's complicated," I tell her. "I have all day," she replies sitting down.

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning," I reply sighing. She nods as if to tell me to continue. *flashback* "Why have I been called to Olympus?" I ask the gods/goddesses questioningly. "We heard you plan to stop fighting next year on your 18th birthday. Is that correct?" Zeus asks me. I run my hands through my hair. "Yeah, I mean you don't need me. Plus I have plans," I tell them fiddling with the ring in my pocket. "Do these plans involve Annabeth?" Hera asks with a smirk. "Maybe. Why?" I ask a little confused why they care. "We can not afford to lose our two best fighters. You will have to break up with her," Ares replies coldly.

"What?!" I say incredulously. "We decided that we cannot lose both of you," Zeus repeats as if I didn't hear Ares. "I won't do it," I reply defiantly. "It would be unfortunate if Annabeth got in accident...say next week," Hades says looking at his fingers. "Are you threatening me?" I ask coldly feeling Riptide in my pocket. "We just want to give you some motivation," Hera says smugly. I look at my dad pleadingly. "You can't let them do this! Please, I love her. You are suppose my dad," I tell him. "I'm sorry Perseus," he says avoiding eye contact. I can see he won't budge so I move to Aphrodite. "I love her. Please don't let them do this," I plead. I see a tear slip from her eye. "I was outvoted," she cries. Lastly I look at Athena. For once she is not looking harsh at me. "This will break her too," I reply feeling my eyes water. "I know," she says. Then she does something shocking. She hugs me. "I may not like you sea scum, but you made my daughter happy. Please don't break her to much." Athena says sadly.

I walk out defeated. *End of flashback* "Why don't you just tell Annabeth what happened?" Piper asks me. They said they'd kill her if I tell her. She pats my back comfortingly. "There must be something we can do," she mutters. "I'm all ears," I reply. I see a gleam in her eyes. "I have an idea," she says. I look up excited.

(Annabeth's POV)

Where is Piper? I didn't see her at breakfast. Well I guess I can wonder later I have to get to sword practice. I get paired up with Will. I quickly disarm him. My sword is at his throat. Everyone knows about our break up so he doesn't make a smart remark. Then his widen at something behind. I look.

"May I have this spar?" Percy asks with a charming smirk. I feel my heart break all over again. Will looks at me questioningly as if to say do you want to make an excuse. I shake my head. "Sure, I wouldn't mind beating you up," I reply to Percy. He frowns a little at what I said and I give him a evil smile.

He takes out Riptide. He tries to swing at my leg. I deflect. I try to stab him in the shoulder. He rolls out of the way. It goes on like this for an hour. Then the bell rings dismissing class. It distracts Percy for a second. A second is all I need. I knock his sword out of his hand and trip him. Now I am on top of him. My knife is at his throat. "Well you two look comfortable," I hear someone say. I blush, but quickly scowl and roll off. I look to see who said it. There stands Piper smirking. "Very funny," I reply. "I thought so," she answers.

Percy walks over. I glare at him trying to send him a signal to leave. He refuses to look at me. I ignore him. "I didn't see you at breakfast," I tell her. "Yeah I was busy," she responded. I hear Percy clear his throat. I look over at him. He smirks. "Well it was a pleasure sparring with you, wise girl. I'll see you tomorrow," he says winking. I scoff. He turns to leave. As he is leaving someone trips him. He falls and I can't help laugh. Suddenly Will appears. "I'm so sorry," Will says not sounding sorry at all. "No prob," Percy says. Will walks to me.

"May I escort you to lunch ma'am?" He asks me holding his arm out. I see Percy scowl. "Of course," I say taking his arm. I smile the whole way thinking of Percy's face when I took Will's arm. This could be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back! I updated a little late at night but it's still an update. :)

(Percy's POV)

I watch as she walks away with Will. "Who does he think he is?" I ask fuming. That was MY wise girl. "I think he thinks he is Will Solace and that Annabeth is now single," Piper replies with a smug smile. I glare at her. "Like Annabeth would go with him," I reply. Piper smile gets wider. "I think somebody is jealous," she taunts.

"Of course not...ok maybe a little. AND he tripped me! She laughed too," I rant. "It was funny," Piper replies. I glare at her again. "Hey, I'm on your side," she says putting her hand up in surrender. I sigh. Why is everything so hard. "She hates me," I say putting my head in my hands.

"Of course not! But you did break up with her. I would be a little angry too. Now let's go to lunch," Piper says. We walk in the eating area together. Ever since we met the Roman camp we have had a few changes. One is the dining. Now we do not separate by cabins. Usually people still do though.

I scan the area for Annabeth. You know where I find her? Right beside. I can see she is laughing at something he said. I feel a burning hatred. How dare he flirt with her! It's only been a week. Annabeth sees me staring at her and frowns. I feel my heart break. Maybe this plan won't work. She doesn't seem anywhere near to forgiving me.

(Annabeth's POV)

"What you staring at?" Will asks me. Just my handsome ex probably wouldn't be the right thing to reply. "Oh nothing?" I answer. Will then turns back to his friends. They are talking about archery. Not that I don't like Will, but I wish I was sitting with my cabin. He invited me to his table though and it felt rude to refuse. I can see my cabin with there books. Ugh I wish I had a good book.

Then the wall behind me explodes. To say I was shocked is an understatement. What is it? Monsters can't get into the border. Then I see it. It's Octavian and the rebel Romans. All the ones who think we are scum. I get out my dagger quickly. A Roman comes full force at me. I dodge quickly. I stab his leg. I want to wound not kill unless necessary. Then two come at me. I use my dagger to block one sword and jump over the next.

I am fighting two with just a dagger. I know they have the advantage, but I manage to disarm one. He charges at me full speed. I trip them while fighting the other person. I hear my name being shouted. I turn to feel a pain in my stomach. I look down to see a sword has gone through my stomach. "Great," I mutter before collapsing. My vision is going blurry. While I can still see I stab both Romans. Then I just feel pain and see darkness. Someone is still calling my name.

(Percy's POV)

I tried to warn her but it was to late. I see the sword go through her chest. All I can see is red. I have to get to her! I start running demolishing anything in my path. I see two soldiers looming over her. I won't make it in time! Then I see the sword that stabbed Annabeth and a dagger go through each one's chest. I see it was Annabeth. I feel a surge of pride. Even when wounded she can protect herself. Then she drops to the floor. "Annabeth!" I yell. I keep yelling her name. I finally reach her. She has lost a lot of blood. I see the Romans retreating.

I press on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. I hold her limp body. "Come on wise girl. We've been through Tartarus you can survive a stomach wound," I whisper in her ear. Then I call for help. I see an Apollo kid appear. "Will take her," the girl says. I watch them carry her off. I hear the words critical. Then they are gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Who else is excited for this chapter? I am! I'm making this up as I go so who knows what will come next. If anyone has ideas I'm open to suggestions :) oh and to Guest it will be Percabeth. I just like to cause drama first.

(Percy's POV)

Three days. She has been in the infirmary for three days. I have only left her side to go to the bathroom. I probably look like a mess. I mean I haven't slept in three days. I look at Annabeth. Her usually tan skin is a pasty white. She has bags under her eyes. I stroke her hair. I still remember why she's not better.

*flashback* I watch people carry her onto the bed. I rush to her side. "Just feed her ambrosia and then she can heal," I tell them. "We can't," an Apollo kid named Tessa says. I feel a surge of anger. I grab her by the collar. "What do you mean you can't?!" I yell. "It-it's be-because of the sw-sword," she stutters. I let go. "What do you mean?" I ask. "It's a Scordian sword. They make sure ambrosia won't heal the wound," Tessa replies. I feel the anger come back. "Who did this?" I ask angrily. "Some Roman named Kyle. He is in the dungeon now," I hear Piper say from behind. "We have a dungeon?" I ask surprised.

"I don't think that's the most important thing right now," she says reminding me of Annabeth. I turn to Tessa. "So what are we gonna do for my wise girl?" I ask her. "We will try everything, but there is a high possibility she won't make it. She also may be stuck in a coma state forever," she tells me. Then Piper punches the wall. Her hand is bleeding. "Filthy rebel Roman. If she doesn't make it I'll kill him myself in a very painful way," she says. Her voice is so venomous I'm even scared.

*End of flashback* I hear a door creak open. "You know you should really get some sleep," Piper says sitting beside me. "What if she wakes up and I'm asleep? I can't leave her alone," I reply. "She'll understand," she tells me. I shake my head defiantly. She sighs. "Well I brought you lunch," she says holding a plate. "Thanks," I say taking it.

"Her wounds are almost healed. Do you think she will wake up soon?" Piper asks me. I shrug staring at Annabeth with her golden curls. "I don't know. I do know once she's awake I'm going to meet this Kyle," I say angry. "He's a jerk. He told me she deserved that sword and he wishes he could finish the job," Piper tells me. I clench my fists in anger. "Soooo I punched him in the face and knocked him out. The guards say they didn't see anything," she tells me winking. I laugh. "Wish I was there to see it," I say laughing.

Then I feel a hand squeeze my wrist. I look over to see Annabeth tossing and turning. "Percy," she whimpers. Then her body jerks and a bruise appears on her face. She screams. I grab her hand. "It's ok wise girl. I'm right here. I won't leave your side," I tell her. I can't tell if she hears me because she is jerking in pain. I yell at Piper to get help.

(Annabeth's POV)

Everything was dark at first then I see a bright light. I see someone with messy black hair walk towards me. "Percy?" I ask. Then he comes into view. "Sorry to disappoint, but my name is Phobetor. You remember me don't you?" He asks with an evil smile. "Of course. Your the god who gives people nightmares. You were on Gaea's side," I say remembering. He looks at his fingernails pretending to be bored. "Yes, and I hate to lose. So does my brother Icelus. Since he makes dreams real and I make nightmares. We decided for revenge," he says.

"I'll just wake up when I feel pain," I say matter-of-factly. He grins. "Usually that would be true, but your in a coma. Your not waking up any time soon," he replies. I feel a surge of fear. "Do you need an example?" He asks. Then he walks up to me and punches me. I stumble from the force.

"Ouch. That's gonna leave a bruise. Oh wait, it has!" He says laughing. I run up in anger to punch him back, but he had disappeared. "Let the fun begin," his voice says echoing across the room. Then my dad appears. "D-dad?" I say in shock. Then a monster stabs it's horn through his heart. I hold his crumbled body and scream.

Then Luke appears. "You-you're dead!" I say. "All thanks to you. Now I would like to repay the favor," he says. I start backing up. Luke pulls out a metal pole. It's tip is red from the heat it's giving off. I try to run. He tackles me. He starts writing with the pole on my arm. I scream in pain and try to get free. He just keeps laughing. Then he's gone. I look down on my arm to see LUKE seared into my skin. I cry.

(Percy's POV)

Annabeth just keeps wailing. I feel my heart breaking. There is nothing I can do to help her. Then she suddenly stops. "You-you're dead!" She yells in horror. Her face looks so scared. Her eyes are now open. All I see is fear in them. Then she starts jerking again. Then she is screaming worse than before. She sounds in so much pain.

I lean closer to her. Her body is radiating heat. I take the blankets off her. There on her arm is a LU. It is still writing though. It looks like it's been seared in her skin. I touch the L. It is real. She stops screaming. Now she is just silently crying. I want to cry with her. Her arm says only one word.

LUKE. What is happening?!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I know this is a little short. Kind of. Anyways I'm hoping to hear some ideas. Honestly I got no clue what I'm going to do next.

(Annabeth's POV)

I keep running. I know it doesn't do much good, but it feels good to run. I know it will catch up with me soon though. "Annabeth! I just want you to be happy," I hear it call. "No, you don't!" I yell back. Then he appears. "You're my wise girl. I always want you happy," he says. He sea green eyes bore into mine. I run to hug him.

Then he's gone. "Percy?" I ask sadly. This happens every time. Why do I keep falling for it? Then I see him. There he is kissing a girl. She is beautiful. She has caramel brown hair wrapped in a braid. I feel my heart break. They both seem to since my presence. They turn around.

"Hello, I'm Calypso," the girl says. This is a nightmare. Not real. I try to hold back the tears. Not real. "I never wanted you Annabeth. You were a distraction to keep me busy. I actually hated you and your nerd talk. Plus you'll never be as pretty as Calypso," Percy says laughing. "At least I'm not dense," I say looking at Calypso.

Calypso comes over to me. She takes a knife out. I'm about to punch her, but someone grabs my hands. "Don't punch my girlfriend, wise girl!" He snarls. I try to resist. Calypso comes closer with the knife. I know there will be no way to escape. Maybe it'd be better to die. No they won't do that. It would stop there godly fun.

I spit in Calypso's face. I look in the darkness. "You won't break me!" I yell. Then Percy and Calypso smile. I feel a pain in my foot. Great. Guess I won't be running anymore. I'll just have to face my fears head on. No problem. Maybe.

(Percy's POV)

I stay at her bedside. Every day she gets more bruises and cuts. It's been four days. The Athena cabin is searching up every monster that could do this. Something is in her head. We just need to know what. Annabeth stirs again. I grab her hand. "No, you don't!" She yells.

She looks sad. "Percy?" She asks. "I'm right here," I reply even though she can't hear me. Then her eyes widen. I know she is seeing something else. Now all she looks is heart broken. I see her trying to recover. Then she is crying. I hug her. I wish she knew I was her for her. Her fave turns hard. "At least I'm not dense," she says. I feel pride. Always ready with a comeback. That's my wise girl.

Then she looks up. "You won't break me!" She yells. Then she is crying. I'll find who's hurting her and make them regret there actions. Then the door bursts open. It's Malcom. "Percy! We know who's doing this. It's not a monster. It's a god. Two to be exact," he says. Then it clicks. Those two are going to Tarturus!

"How do we help her?" I ask. He fidgets with his book. "Someone has to go in and help her," he replies. "How can someone help her?" I ask. "If she doesn't believe it can hurt her. It won't. So someone can help her remember that," Malcolm answers. "I want to do it. How do I get there?" I ask him determinedly.

"We need a very rare flower. It's known for its beauty. It's called the takeler rose. It's very rare." he says. "We don't have much time though!" I practically yell. "You looking for this," a voice says. I turn to see Piper holding the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. "When did you get that?" I asked shocked. "Present from my birthday from mom," she says smugly.

"Ok. Now what do we do?" I ask Malcolm. "Just eat the flower while thinking of the person and your there," he answers. I look over at Annabeth. She's jerking around again. "I'll watch over her," Piper says seeing my worried face. I nod. I stuff the flower in my mouth. Think of the person. That should be easy. She's all I think about. I'm coming wise girl.

(Annabeth's POV)

I hear moans from the shadows. "Well I can't run this time," I mutter looking at my foot. Then a figure appears. They seem a little wobbly. So I decide to attack first. I trip them. They fall with a loud clunk. I'm on top of them now. I see the figure smirk. "It's nice to see you too, wise girl," he says. "Percy?" I ask getting up. "Yep," he says stepping the light. He looks tired. He has bags under his eyes. His usual smirk looks strained and his clothes are wrinkled like he has been in them for days.

"Well I can tell your the real Percy," I say. "How?" He asks amused. "You look awful. If it was the fake Percy you would look dashingly handsome," I say smiling. I see him run a hand through his hair like he is trying to fix it. Then he puts a hand over his heart. "You wound me. I look dashingly handsome. I just haven't got my beauty rest," he says dramatically.

"Well what's been keeping you up?" I ask him. "Nothing much...just a friend being in a coma. I'm sure she'll be fine soon," he says looking at me. "Oh me. You shouldn't worry seaweed brain. Go get some sleep," I say. "What's happening to you?" He asks worriedly.

"Oh you know. Just my worst nightmares everyday. No biggie," I say trying to walk. He looks down at my foot. "Let me help," he says holding his arm out I take it. We walk slowly together. Then someone appears. It's Luke.

"Did you miss me?" He asks. "Oh great. You again. Don't you think you're getting desperate?" I reply sarcastically. I see him scowl in anger. Then he pulls out a dagger. "What can I say? You in pain just makes me happy," he answers. Then he throws the dagger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I know I'm updating a little late. Sorry. I had to go shopping for school. :/

(Percy's POV)

As soon as I see the dagger I know there's trouble. Then I see Luke throw it. Then it was all instinct for me. "Get out of the

Way!" I yell pushing Annabeth. Then I fell a pain in my chest. I look down. The dagger hits right beside my heart. "Great," I mutter. Then my legs give out. I feel myself going numb.

I see Annabeth run towards me. There are tears in her eyes. "Whys you do that seaweed brain?" She asks. "I can't have you dead when you can fix this," I say with a grin. "How?" Annabeth asks. She lowers her head and her curly blond hair falls in her face. I push it back. "It can't hurt us Annabeth. You have to believe that," I tell her.

"Clearly it can hurt us," she says gesturing to the wound. "That's only because you believe it can," I say coughing. I feel blood in my throat. I see the determined gleam in her eye. Then something appears in the shadows. "Poor little Annie," it coos, "Never doing anything right."

I feel Annabeth freeze. Then the shadow steps out. "If your father can't love you. Who can? Certainly not the savior of Olympus," he says. I see the pain in her eyes. "Don't listen to it wise girl. It's trying to hurt you," I tell her. "Oh wait you knew he didn't love you. I mean he dumped you. He just was pitying you," he says.

I feel my heart break a little. That's what she thinks? How could I do this to her? I see tears build up in her eyes. "Listen Annabeth, I love you. I always will. I never pitted you. You are strong and smart and beautiful. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. And whatever this THING says is a lie. Everyone admires you," I tell her.

She looks at me in shock. I start to feel my body go numb from the blood I'm losing. Plan B it is. I kiss her. Even though I am about to die I feel no pain. It's just me and her. Her lips are warm and soft. Oh how I've missed her. Then I hear a clearing of throats. I look to see Piper and Malcolm. "Glad your back," Piper says smiling.

(Annabeth's POV)

"Glad your back," Piper says with a smile. I feel myself blush. Then I think of what happened. "Can he come again?" I ask a little fearful. "Not unless you get in a coma again," Malcolm says giving me a big hug. "I'll try not to," I say hugging him back. Then someone tackles me. It's Piper. "You scared me to death!" She yells at me.

"I didn't mean to," I reply. Then she gives a big hug. She steps back and looks at me. "You look awful," she tells me. "Gee thanks. See how you look after seeing almost all your worst nightmares," I say smiling. "Well you will definitely remember," says Percy.

"Why is that?" I ask him. He grabs my arm. I feel butterflies. He points at the letters. "Just a memory from "Luke"," he says. I nod and move my arm away. "Sooo who wants to beat a rebel Roman?" Asks Piper. Everyone raises there hands. "Sorry Annabeth you can't. You have to stay in the infirmary one more day. To recover," Malcolm says. I nod knowing I feel weak. Everyone is about to leave. Percy is last.

"Wait Percy," I say. He turns around shocked. Like it's a new concept I'm speaking to him. I chuckle a little. Then I become serious. I know these words are gonna hurt me so I take a deep breath. "I know the kiss was just to get us out and I'm very grateful. I know it didn't mean anything. Thanks for believing in me," I say. He seems disappointed but he nods. "You are welcome," he says. Then he is out the door.

(Percy's POV)

Her words keep playing through my head. She doesn't think it meant anything to me? I guess it makes since. I did break up with her. She thinks I did it just to save us. It was so much more though. It was a way to kiss her without the gods knowing. To be happy for a second. And she thinks it doesn't matter. I really need to let off steam.

I enter the cell. "Hello. Kyle is it? Well my name is Percy and I am in a bad mood. I suggest no stupid comments or you will regret it. Now I'm here to ask questions," I say to the soldier. He looks me up and down. He laughs bitterly. "Like I'm scared of you," he says spitting at my feet. I feel a surge of anger. "You fear a Perseus Jackson?" I ask him. His eyes widen. "O-of co-course," he stutters. "Well meet the savior Olympus. The one who you disrespected and stabbed someone very special to him," I say bowing. "That worthless scum?" He asks. Then I see his eyes widen in realization and fear. I slap him hard. "Never call her worthless," I snarl.

He nods. "Good. Now I have a mission for," I say. I see him get interested. "It will help you live," I say. He bows mockingly. "At your service, oh stupid one," he says. I glare. He just smiles. "Ok hears the plan..."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! I have seriously been busy all day. But tomorrow I got no plans! :)

(Annabeth's POV)

"Your allowed to leave now," Tessa says. "Yes, I've been so bored," I complain. "Trying being here all day," she replies. Then Will enters. "May I accompany you to dinner?" He asks. "Of course," I say smiling. We start walking. It's a cool breezy day. "I missed you," he tells me. "I missed me too," I reply with a grin. "You wound me," he replies with a smile.

I shrug. Then his face grows serious. "But seriously did you miss me?" He asks looking at me. "Of course," I reply hugging him. He lets out a deep breath. Then I hear a rustle in the leaves. "Don't worry but someone's watching us," I whisper in his ears. He nods. We move slowly apart. I walk towards the bush talking to Will. Then I bounce. I hear a manly scream. I hold their arms down.

"Percy?" I ask. "What up wise girl?" He asks with a grin. I hold my dagger to his neck. "Why are you spying on me?" I ask furious. His eyes widen in fake confusion. "I'm not," he says. "Then what are you doing in the bush seaweed brain?" I ask smiling. "I'm just admiring the greenness," he answers. "Uh huh. Let's go Will," I say turning my back on Percy.

(Percy's POV)

"Wait! Since we are all going to dinner I'll just walk with you guys," I say. Will gives me a glare. I give him one right back. "Oookay," Annabeth says warily. I give her a crooked smile. I see her trying to hide her smile. Score one Percy! Will zero. I give Will an evil smile he frowns.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I ask thinking of the hug. Will is gonna pay. Just wait until sword practice. "He just asked if I missed him," she replies smoothly. I feel a surge of anger. "And you did?" I ask. "Duh he's my friend," she replies. I see Will frown at the word friend. "Did you miss me?" I ask holding out my arms for a hug. "Sure," she says still walking. I let my arms fall down. I pout disappointingly. "No hugs?" I ask.

"We are here," she says walking in. I see Will give me one last glare before walking inside after Annabeth. As soon as I walk in I think one thing. Food! It's been such a long time since I've had a hot meal. That reminds me. Where was Will when she was in a coma? He didn't even visit once. I scan the room for Annabeth. This time she's by the Athena kids. I give Piper a wink. The plan is ready.

Just then Octavian enters. He holds his hands up in surrender. I see Kyle beside him. He shows the knife by Octavian's back. I smile. Everyone gives nervous glances. I see Octavian walk up to the stage. Then he glances at me and scowls. I just wink back. Then he clears his throat and speaks.

"I am willing to make a bargain. We will stop attacking your camp if you do one think," he says. "What's that?" Piper asks. Octavian smiles wickedly. "I will stop attacking if the girl named Annabeth Chase will not fight any battles anymore," he says. "How do we know you'll keep your word!" Drew yells. "I'll swear on the the River Styx," he answers. Everything goes silent. Then Annabeth stands up.

(Annabeth's POV)

I scan his face for any lies. I see none. Why does he want me not to fight? How can it benefit him? He just grins evilly. I never liked fighting anyways. Small price for our camps safety. "I'll do it," I say. Everyone looks toward me. "Then I Octavian, swear to not attack this camp unless Annabeth fights and it's not a life or death situation for her," he says. Then he walks out leaving with a Roman right beside him. I let out a deep breath. There are whispers everywhere.

"Why do they want her to quit fighting?" Someone whispers. I can't help but feel curious too. Then thunder rumbles. I look to see Percy grinning at the sky victoriously. I sneak up beside him. "What did you do to Zues now?" I ask. He jumps startled. He gives me a huge grin. "Oh you know the usual," he says shrugging. I nod not entirely convinced. Then he hugs me and leaves.

(Percy's POV)

I'm running to Mount Olympus. AKA the Empire State Building. I whistle for a taxi once I am in the city. "Where to boy?" The driver asks. "The Empire State Building!" I say excitedly. While he is driving I keep fidgeting. "What you excited about kid?" The driver asks. "Just making my girlfriend my wife," I say happy. He smiles.

"Here we are. Good luck," he says giving me a wink. I nod and run to the elevator. "600th floor please," I say. "Sir we don't have a 600th floor," he says. I glare. "I don't have time for this, Jim," I say impatiently. He sighs but then does what I say. "The gods aren't to happy with you," he says. The doors open. "Good," I reply and step in.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm so excited for this chapter. Since I posted it earlyish I may get to write two today!

(Percy's POV)

I step into the room. I see all twelve Olympians staring at me. "What did you do?!" Zeus booms angrily. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently. He glares. I shrug. "Anyways I came to tell you I won't be fighting any of your battles anymore," I say smiling. "You can't do that!" Hera yells. "Oh yes I can," I say twirling my sword in my hand, "you see I don't like being threatened." Hera glares at me. "Statistically, it would be unwise to not give him what he wants. We have already lost my daughter's fighting ability," Athena says giving me a wink. I let a breath out in relief. She didn't tell them if they threaten Annabeth I'll do what they want.

"He is a good fighter," Ares says grudgingly. I shoot him a smile. He frowns. I see my dad smiling watching everyone speak. "Fine. What do you want Perseus?" Zeus asks. I grin evilly. "I would like to be allowed to date and marry Annabeth if I want to," I say showing them the ring.

"Fine, but you still can't tell her you broke up with her because of us. You swore on the River Styx," Hades says. I feel myself frown a little. "Only a minor set back. I can still get her back," I say confident. I hear Aphrodite giggle. "What?" I ask her. "Well she doesn't trust you anymore," Poseidon says. "She will trust me anytime," I reply.

"Unless Will wins her over first," Aphrodite replies looking at her nails. I feel a surge of anger. "She would never go for Will," I say feeling my temper rising. "I don't know they may be a better couple," Aphrodite says. I throw Riptide at her. It sticks to the wall beside her her head. "Tsk, tsk, you have got a temper. While you are throwing swords Will is trying to win Annabeth," Aphrodite says. I don't even think. I just start running. Then I magically appear at camp. "You're welcome," I hear Aphrodite's voice in my head.

(Annabeth's POV)

"Where is Percy going?" I ask Piper curious. She shrugs. "He had unfinished business to attend to," she replies. I give her a wary eye, but then drop it. "You want to go battle," she asks. "Only if you don't mind losing," I say smiling. "Yeah right. I could beat you easily," she replies with a grin of her own. "Doubt it," I say pushing her. "Your on," she says running to the arena. I run after her.

"Daggers or swords?" I ask her. "Swords. Since we usually don't fight with one," she says. I stop thinking. "Since this is training it won't count as fighting," I say. "You always find a loop hole," Piper says. We start sparring. I easily unarm her and put my sword at her throat. "Two out of three?" She asks. I nod. Piper wins the next one.

"The one to win this battle wins," I say. Piper smiles. "I hope you don't cry when you lose," she says. "I hope I don't accidentally stab you when YOU lose," I say getting my sword ready. Piper strikes first I dodge. Piper agile and quick but she's clumsy with the sword I use that to my advantage. She charges at me I quickly side step. I use all my force to swing at her sword. My sword connects with hers and she falls to the ground from the pressure. I put my sword to her throat.

"I win!" I gloat. She pouts. "I wasn't ready," she says. "Uh huh," I say helping her up. "It's true your ugliness blinded me," she says laughing. "Spoken like a true daughter of Aphrodite," I reply cracking a grin. "Hey!" She shouts. "You started it," I reply. She grunts. Then Will appears. "Hey Annabeth," he says. "Hi Will," I reply. "Can I talk to alone?" He asks fidgeting. "Sure," I say waving goodbye to Piper.

(Percy's POV)

I rush into the camp. I run into Piper. "Watch where your going idiot," she says getting up. "Don't be such a beauty queen," I reply, but immediately regret it. Her face darkens. "I'm so sorry," I say giving her a hug. "It's ok we all sometimes forget he is gone. I miss him. He was my best friend," she says touching the necklace that has a picture of her and Leo in it.

She gives me a fake smile. "So what you running for?" She asks. "I was looking for Annabeth," I say. "Oh she's at the arena with Will. He said he wanted to talk to her alone," Piper says. I frown. I tell her thanks and head that way. I hide behind a tree. I hear there voices. "So Annabeth I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach together? Alone?" He asks. I feel myself scowl. "Like a date?" She asks. He nods. "I'll have to say..." She starts. Then I fall from the spot where I was leaning on the tree.

(Annabeth's POV)

"Percy?" I ask astounded.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. 2 chapters one day! I'm pretty proud of myself :) enjoy folks! Warning it's short.

(Percy's POV)

"Hey wise girl," I say giving her a grin. "You know this stalking thing is becoming a bad habit for you," she says helping me up. I look up to see Will giving me a very evil glare. "It's not stalking," I reply. She smirks. "Then what is it called?" She asks. I smile back. "I call it watching from a distance," I answer. She laughs. Then she sees Will frowning and quickly stops. She clears her throat.

"Well stop watching from a distance. Try talking. It works," she says. I smile. "What's the fun of that?" I ask. "You wouldn't get hurt probably," she says looking at the cut on her arm. "I'll remember that next time. Did I interrupt anything important?" I ask staring at Will. "No. I'll talk to you later Will. Right now I want to talk to Percy alone,". She says. He frowns but nods.

I gives him a big smile as I leave. He glares back. We start walking. I see her fidgeting with her hands. "So what you want to talk about?" I ask. She stares at me then fidgets with her hands again. We walk in silence for a long time. "Are you ok wise girl?" I ask. She nods. "Percy why won't you leave me alone?" She asks. "What?" I ask hurt. She doesn't want me around her?

"It's just your the one who broke up with me. Then your always around. It hurts me to be around you. I just don't know what you're playing at," she says. I take a step closer to her. "Maybe I decided I made a mistake," I reply. "Perseus Jackson making a mistake?" She asks mockingly. "It happens," I say shrugging.

(Annabeth's POV)

I feel my heart skip a beat but don't let it show on my face. "You can't just decide you don't like your mistake. Plus what if I like someone else?" I say. I see him frown but he quickly hides it. He steps closer. His face is one inch away from mine. "Do you?" I ask. I lean a little closer. "We will see," I say then walk away.

It's an hour later. I walk to the beach. It is soothing there. I watch the clear blue waves. "Pretty isn't it?" I hear a voice ask behind me. I turn to Percy. "Since when did I get my own personal stalker?" I ask him. "Not a stalker. Number one admirer. I even talked to you," he says giving a grin. "It's weird that seems like a nice way to say stalker," I say. "Oh you are gonna pay for that," he says.

"Bring it on, seaweed brain," I say. Then a huge wave collapses on top of me. I scowl. "You are so glad I'm wearing a swim suit underneath," I say. "Yes I am," he says giving a wink. I slap him. Then I run into the water. I just float for awhile. Then something yanks on my leg. I go underwater. Then a air bubble forms around me. "Not funny Percy," I say crossing my arms. "C'mon I'll let you pet a shark," he coaxed." "Ok," I say.

Finally we go to land. "I had a fun time," Percy says. "Me too. Bye!" I say quickly. "Wait where you going?" He asks. "To meet Will," I say causally. "Why?" He asks. "Well I plan to go on a date with him," I say. "What?!" He yells. "Well he asked me and it would be rude to not even give it a chance. You know being single and all," I say shrugging. I start to walk off. He grabs my hand. "Just know wise girl. I don't give up. I'll win you back," he says letting go. I leave with a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note**

**ok guys my fan fiction account wouldn't let me post new chapters so that's what happened. I'll have a new chapter tomorrow! And no demonxdemon I did not delete your comment just deciding if I should tell you. And I will cause I consider you friends.**

**ok so me and my friend have always been best friends for years. I got bullied as a kid because we were friends but I didn't care because we were best friends. So starting in 6th grade she became distant. I mean it happens I didn't mind. She always seemed angry and was lying to me which is not what friends should do. She didn't seem to care how I feel. This has been happening forever now. And I put up with it. We always seemed to fight and I cried myself to sleep every night. We'll later she started making poor decisions. She picked the worst time for me because I didn't make it into my dream school and i was dealing with a friend's divorce that was really hard on me. I also was having huge self esteem and depression issues. It didn't seem like she cared. It felt this way for years. Well she had started cutting herself. Not saying anything bad about people who do it I totally understand. It was getting bad. She tried to convince me to do it and I wanted to. I would never hurt my family though. Others before myself. Anyways she was cutting herself to extreme measures. I pleaded with her to stop. I felt worthless. I mean my own best friend doesn't care about me. She rather hurt herself then me be there for her. I felt stressed and unloved. I mean I couldn't even help my best friend. Finally she was out of control saying she doesn't care if she leaves me. I was hurt. She also was not a good influence on me. I told her we couldn't be friends unless she changed. She stopped speaking to me. She was pretty much my only friend. After that I started getting bullied. I kept getting tripped. I was told they hate me and that I made my best friend cry. That I was mean and heartless. I would walk in the hallways holding back tears. All these things caused such a wall between is. Plus I may move. When she finally talked to me it seemed to late. I still cry. My self esteem is very low. I also think about self harm all the time. So I wish I had someone, but even my best friend doesn't care. But I still care about her and worry every day. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys about the huge Author's note. I just thought I should explain why I started this story. Here's the next chapter! Will may be out of character. And new POV! Enjoy :)

(Percy's POV)

Is it wrong to be watching there date at another table with Piper? I mean I'm not hiding in a bush. Right now they are eating lunch at one of the new fancy restaurants built. I see Will sit down. Not even a gentleman. I would've got her chair for her. Annabeth seems to think the same thing but sits down.

"So what have you been doing today?" He asks Annabeth. "Well I went to the beach and hung out with Percy," she says. He chokes on his drink. I smile. "You were with Percy?!" He asks incredulously. "Yes he was my best friend before my boyfriend," she says. "You should not hang out with him," Will says.

I see anger in Annabeth's face. Oh you've done it now Will! "To bad your not the boss of me!" She says angrily. "I think he's a bad influence. I forbid you to see him," he says. Anger builds up in me. I would go over and punch him if Annabeth wasn't already mad. I don't want to make her madder.

"What are you my boyfriend!?" She says. "I hope to be," he replies. She suddenly gets quiet. Then Piper interrupts whatever they were saying. "I have to leave for Archery," she says yanking me with her. "I have to hear what she says. I don't know if she's forgave me," I whine. "I'm sure she'd forgive you if you tell her what happened," Piper replies. "I can't tell her. You know that," I reply. She gives an evil smirk. "But I can seaweed brain," she answers. It all clicks in now. I do a face palm. How'd I not think of this earlier? I feel a smile spread across my face.

(Annabeth's POV)

"You want to be my boyfriend?" I ask. He combs his hands through his hair. Well that's kind of wanted to ask you on a date," he says. "And you would tell no order me not to be friends with Percy?" I ask feeling my anger come back. "Yeah, because as your boyfriend you should listen to me," he says. I feel my face grow red from anger. I knew I was startling other table. "I only like you as a friend," I say sternly. Turning to walk.

"All you sluts think you can friend zone me but you can't," he says angrily. I turn back in anger. How dare he call me a slut? Then he slapped me hard. I hear gasps. I'm pretty popular at camp so they know Will is gonna suffer. Then I see someone stand in front of me. "Did I hear you call the Annabeth Chase a slut?" He asks.

"Yeah dude. Remember this. Bros before hoes," he says smirking. The dude turns to me. "Jason!" I say excitedly. He winks at me then turns back to Will. I see his anger build up. "You slapped her! I can see a red hand on her face," he says angrily. He shrugs. "She was annoying me," he says. Jason's face turns cold. "I was gonna save you from Annabeth not now DUDE. I'm even gonna help her," he says. Then he turns to me.

"When your done with him I'll hang him on his cabin pole," he says giving a wink. I smile evilly. "Shouldn't take long," I say. Will looks scared. I pounce. I punch him in the face hard and de-pants him. "I'll give him mercy. Jason you can take him," I say. Jason nods.

Ten minutes later he is back. "I love my welcome back to camp," he says smiling. I laugh. "Sorry didn't know you'd be back. Does Piper know?" I ask. He shakes his head. "So how's life been?" He asks. I tell him everything. "Percy broke up with you?" He asks incredulously. I nod. "How's Piper been doing with the Leo thing?" He asks. "Ok it didn't help you left to," I say. He looks down guiltily.

"The Roman Camp needed me at the time, but now I'm here to stay!" He says. It takes me a minute to process. "Your staying!" I scream in excitement. "Shh not so loud. I want to tell Piper myself," he says. "Okay I think she's with Percy," I say. "Should I be jealous?" He asks. "Doubt it. If Percy tried to hit on her she would beat him up," I say. He smiles and leaves.

(Piper's POV)

Ok after Archery I have to find Annabeth and fix there relationship. She probably will be at he cabin. She's been working on new blue prints for a building. "Piper you have been payed out of Archery today!" Drew voice booms. I nod and start walking off. "You wouldn't leave without the person that paid would you?" A male voice asks.

"If you are trying to flirt with me it is not gonna work," I reply. "Man, I thought this was the way to win your heart," he says. I turn around. Standing right there is Jason. "Jason?" I asked shocked. "Who else?" He says smiling. I run and hug him. "Nice to see you too," he says laughing. "Why are you back?" I ask. He smiles. "Well I got done with the work at the Roman camp. So I'm here to stay," he tells me. I smile. "Forever?" I ask. "As long as you want me.

I feel my heart skip a beat. "Have you seen anyone else at camp?" I ask. "Annabeth this dude slapped her," he says. "What who?!" I say angry. We walk by the Apollo cabin. "Him," he says pointing at the pole. I look up. There is Will hanging by the collar of his shirt with his pants at his ankles. I suppress a laugh. "I have to go tell Annabeth something," I say trying not to giggle. "Then let's go find her," he says taking my arm.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Are you excited for this chapter I am. By the way my friend that I talked about they aren't a bad friend. We just weren't good friends for each other. :/ anyways back to the story!

(Annabeth's POV)

I go to sword practice. Will is there, but I ignore him. His black eye makes me smile though. "May I have this spar?" I hear Percy ask. I turn to him. "Of course," I say smiling. We talk while fighting. "So how'd your date go?" He asks stabbing at my arm. I deflect. "Not the best. He was pretty rude," I admitted. "How did you get the bruise?" Percy asks. "An argument," I reply shrugging. I know if he knew the truth he would freak out. I jab at him. "With who?" He says dodging. "No one important," I answer. His eyebrows scrunch up worriedly.

"Let's make a deal," he finally says. "What's the deal?" I ask. He grins. "If I win this sword fight you tell me who this "argument" was with," he says. "Okay, but you are totally gonna lose," I say confidently. "We'll see wise girl," Percy says. He does a quick jab to the left. I dodge just in time. I try to trip him. He does a flip to avoid. "When did you learn to do a flip?" I ask surprised. He smirks. "I had to do something without you. It tended to be practice," he says knocking my sword out of my hand. Then he jumps on me. I try to get free, but he's stronger.

"You distracted me," I say pouting so he feels bad. I see him look a little guilty but quickly covers it. "You're not going to make me feel guilty. Now tell me who gave you this bruise," he demands. "I don't want to," I say stubbornly. He frowns. "Too bad. You made a deal," he replies. I sigh in defeat. "Will," I say.

"What?!" Percy say angry and surprised. "You heard me, but don't do anything..." I start to say but Percy is already leaving. He is heading directly towards Will. "Percy Wait!" I say, but he doesn't listen. He grabs Will and punches him right in the nose. I hear a sickening crack. "How DARE you touch Annabeth that way," Percy says in a deadly tone that even scared me. "She friend zoned me. Like she is out of my league. Which she's clearly not," Will says. That seems to make Percy madder. "She is out of anybody's league at this camp! Clearly you shouldn't even be a friend. I wonder how long you can be underwater before you drown?" He says menacing. Now Will looks scared.

(Percy's POV)

All I could think is Will should suffer. I was so angry. How dare he hurt her. Was he even thinking. He is in for a little pain. He is still looking at me in fear. "Dude I didn't know you'd freak out. I thought you broke up with her. That makes her easy to get," Will says smiling. I feel myself getting madder. "An easy pick up? Annabeth wouldn't go for scum like you," I say trying to hold in my anger. He smirks. "She did go on a date with me. I punch him again. I'm about to punch him again, but someone grabs my arms.

It's Annabeth. I feel my anger lessen. "He's not worth the trouble," she tells me. I smile. "But Annie your honor," I joke. She cracks a smile, but quickly hides it. "Don't call me Annie," she says taking my arm and leading me away. "Why won't you let me beat him up?" I ask her seriously. "One thing you'd get in trouble. Second Jason and I already hung him on his camp pole with his pants down," she says smiling.

(Annabeth's POV)

Percy laughs. Then I see his face light up with excitement. "Jason's back?!" He asks. I nod. "Where is he?" He asks. "With Piper I think," I reply. Then he gets serious. "Have you talked to Piper since your date?" He asks. "No. Why?" I ask. Why is he so serious all the sudden. "No reason I'll see you later. Bye!" Percy says leaving . I wave bye. I start heading to dinner. Finally get to dinner. I look to see where I should sit. Piper waves her hands to tell me to sit by her.

I go and sit by her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Piper says. "Did you try sword practice where I had a class," I ask. She frowns. "No. I was kind of distracted," she says. "By Jason," I say teasing. She blushes. "Maybe," she replies. I look behind me. I see Jason walking toward us. "Speaking of Jason," I say pointing at him. Jason walks over you know it is rude to point. I shrug. Piper coughs very fake. "Anyways, I have something to tell Annabeth. So Jason go away," she says. Jason walks away.

"What is it?" I ask Piper worriedly. "Percy was forced to break up with you," Piper blurted. "What?" I ask shocked. She tells me everything. "He's the one who made it where I can't fight?" I ask a little angry. "Well he needed too so he could get you back. If you think about it it's kind of sweet," Piper says. "I'm a little angry and relieved. I'm gonna go talk to Percy," I answer. She nods. I head toward the beach.

(Percy's POV)

I watch the sun come down. "Pretty at the beach isn't it?" A voice says. I turn around and standing there is Drew. Her face, as usual, is caked with make up. "Yeah. What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Just wanted to talk to you," she says sitting next to me. I scoot away a little. "What about?" I ask. "Well since your single and I'm obviously gorgeous we should date," Drew says matter of factly. I try not to gag. "I'm sorry Drew, but I still love Annabeth," I tell her. "She will never get back together with you," she says. "You don't know that," I say angry. "I'm pretty sure I do," she says. Then she kisses me. I hear a gasp behind me. I push her away and turn to see Annabeth. "Wait Annabeth I can..." I start to say, but she has already run off.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes they will get together eventually I just was trying to prolong the story and yes i am making them suffer but that is life. What is the point of the story? I like to write and wanted to share it. I'm sorry if I sound rude. I just get annoyed when someone goes you are making them suffer instead of being together. Every couple has fights. You probably didn't mean it rude but it sounded it to me. Anyways I will update tonight I promise. I just started school so I was busy I'm really sorry.


	14. Chapter 15

Hi guys! I decided to finish it because you guys are awesome :) here you go

(Annabeth's POV)

I can't believe he was kissing Drew. That jerk! I try to keep from crying as I run away. I hear Percy try to call my name. I run to practice with my dagger. Then I bump into someone. "Are you okay?" I look up to see Jason and a Piper. I wipe the tears off my face. "Yeah, everything is okey dokey," I say. "Ok now I know something's wrong," Piper says. "I don't know what you are talking about," I say trying to walk away. Jason grabs. "You better tell me what's wrong," he says. "What you gonna do if I don't," I say defiantly.

He picks me up by the collar of my shirt. Then he starts flying. "Put me down Jason Grace!" I yell. "Tell me then," he orders. "Nope," I say shaking my hand. "I'll put I spider in your room," he says. "You wouldn't," I dare. "I would," he answers. "Fine," I say grudgingly.

He puts me down. "I saw Percy kissing Drew," I say. "What?!" They both say shocked. "You heard me," is all I reply. Then I see Piper's face turn to anger. "That Perseus Jackson is going to suffer," she said seething. Jason's hair crackles with electricity. "It doesn't matter," I say shrugging. "How can you say that?!" Jason asks. "Because I'm not worth it," I say walking away.

(Jason's POV)

I usually don't get mad, but I could feel myself fuming. Piper was worse than me. I try to walk over while Annabeth walks away to stop her. Piper stops me. "We have other things to deal with," she says defeated. I knew how she was feeling. What do you do when your friend thinks nothing of herself. "Let's go find Percy," I say. She nods at me and we head to the beach.

(Percy's POV)

I just stand there shocked. I hear Drew snicker beside me. I feel my anger set in. "Why did you do that?!" I yell. She shrugs. "If I can't have you she can't," she say. I feel my anger burst. Then I have a great idea. I close my eyes and ask my dad for help. All the sudden I hear a whoosh! Then I hear Drew scream. I open my eyes to see see Drew drenched head to toe.

I smile and she glares. "You did this didn't you?" She asks. "I have no clue what your talking about," I say giving a fake innocent face. She storms off. Then I hear something that truly frightens me. "Perseus Jackson you are going to suffer!" I hear a voice yell. I shiver. Great, now Piper is mad. Then I hear thunder. Crap! Jason too.

I feel something that feels like fire but worse. "You electrocuted me!" I yell angrily. Suddenly Jason is in sight. He looks beyond mad. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when I see Piper. She is storming this way her eyes burning with hatred. I slowly back up. Then she tackles me. She gets out her dagger. "Give me one reason not to slice up your face," she says menacingly. "I am devilishly handsome," I say jokingly. She doesn't laugh.

"Again you break her heart. She was going to give you a chance Percy! Now she thinks she's worthless," Piper says sad. I feel a pang in my heart. She thinks she is worthless? My wise girl is never worthless! "Drew kissed me knowing Annabeth was there because I rejected her," I tell Piper. She loosens her grip a little. "Why should I believe you," she asks. "Why shouldn't you?" I reply. She let's go. "Go apologize," Jason orders. I salute and run off.

(Annabeth's POV)

I stab the dummy angrily repeatedly. "What did that dummy ever due to you?" I hear a charming voice ask. "Nothing, I just can't take it out on the real dummy," I reply. "Hardy har har. Very funny," Percy says stepping closer. "I thought so," I say moving back. He watches move back.

"Is it really that bad being near me," he asks. "Yes," I answer flatly. I see his face fall. Then he moves so quick I have no time to react. He grabs my hands. I look away. "Look at me Annabeth," he orders. I look into his sea green eyes. "I didn't kiss Drew," he says. "Oh, so your faces just fell into each other?" I ask sarcastically. He frowns.

"No she kissed me," he says. "Why should I believe you?" I ask. Then he gives me a wry grin. "Come with me to Greece in a month and I'll prove it," he says. I nod and he leaves.

*one month later*

"It's so beautiful," I say studying the architecture. He smirks. "I thought you'd say that," Percy replies. All day we go sight seeing. I talk very mathy but he still listens. My favorite was the Partatheon. "I am being to dinner tonight," he tells me when we get to my room. "Ok let me get ready," I reply. He nods and leaves.

(Percy's POV)

I fumble with the ring in my pocket. What if she says no? What will I do then? When I get to my room I pick out a hoodie and jeans to not arouse suspicion. I knock on the door the mess with my sweaty hands. Annabeth opens the door. She is in a t-shirt that says #Nerd and jeans. She looks stunning. Her hair is down in princess curls.

"Let's go," I say. She smiles and takes my arm. I take her to the Partatheon. She gasps. It's now filled with flowers and a dining table.(thanks to Aphrodite) We ate some pizza and coke for old time's sake. "What's all this for?" She asks gesturing to the building. I gather my courage.

"Well wise girl I have loved you for a very long time now. You our my world and life. Ever since I've had you in my life I have felt blessed. When I lost you I thought there is no way I would ever be happy. And there wasn't. I know we have had are ups and downs, but we get through it. Soo Annabeth Chase will you become Mrs. Jackson?" I ask getting on one knee. She puts a hand over her mouth. "I don't know what to say," she replies. I feel a sense of fear. "Yes would be nice. Let's build something permanent together," I say hoping. She's quiet for awhile. I feel dread. Then she says, "Of course seaweed brain!"

THE BEGINNING


End file.
